


Combat jack

by LewdCookies



Series: Edge of the Old Republic [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Excessive Loads, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Female Perspective, Gangbang, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Long Tongue, Masturbation, Masturbation Fantasy, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Every soldier needs to unwind once in a while.Story set in the Star Wars Old Republic setting.





	Combat jack

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art by [Norko](https://twitter.com/Nork_the_dork). Used with permission.

Combat jacking, the process of wherein a soldier relieves themselves of accrued tension and frustrations during operational downtime while acting in a warzone.

Or put in layman terms, the act of masturbating while fighting in a war.

Every soldier, regardless of species or gender, tended to develop their own little ritual for how to conduct a combat jack. Those rituals could range from digging an entrenched position to having some suitable reading material at hand. Really everyone had their own way of doing it, but it wasn’t anything you frankly discussed with someone else. It was just an accepted habit amongst soldiers out on the field for long periods of time.

For Felyna that meant that she required some peace and quiet. Having grown up as the middle child in a military family she had learned to value her own privacy whenever she could. However, that whole notion of peace and quiet was easier said than done when you lived on board a Dynamic Class Freighter alongside five others. As comfortable as the ship might be, it was not big enough to come with separate cabins, with the exception of the Captain’s quarters. This meant the opportunity to really wind down in private rarely presented itself. On a military base or a much larger ship you could find some privacy in an excluded bathroom or warehouse at least. But on a smaller ship those opportunities were either rare or, more often, non-existent.

But today the ship was sailing on calm waters so to speak. This meant the only noises Felyna could hear was the hum of the ship itself as it soared through hyperspace. Something that Felyna had quickly learned was a ship was never silent, even when it was powered down. There was always something, from the hum of machinery and electronics or the sound of metal flexing because of temperature. It was background noise that she was very accustomed to. You didn’t spend several years in the Republic Army without spending a large amount of time onboard various types of Navy ships. Shuttling you across the galaxy to various exotic locations.  
Join the Army, see the galaxy, meet interesting people — and kill them, as the saying went.  
So before long you got used to sleeping onboard ships wherever you liked it or not. But to Felyna those sounds and sensations meant safety. For her, spending time aboard a ship meant that her mission was over and she was either heading back home or simply going someplace else. Either way it meant lots of R&R and in turn meant she always slept the best onboard a ship going through hyperspace.

But still, having the ship being quiet and peaceful for once was only one half of the ritual as she required some privacy as well. For while a soldier might understand the need to get off some tension and stress and give a wide berth for privacy’s sake. That same reasoning did not really exist amongst her current crewmembers she dourly imagined. Truth to be told, she fully expected them to make nothing but glib jokes at her expense about it if she was found out. So her bunk was obviously out of the question, not even under the covers. The problem was of course, on a ship so small and with people moving about almost constantly, where would you find at least a measure of privacy?

She considered using a quiet corner in the engine room, but the chance of being discovered was still very much present. Especially when the ship’s pilot and mechanic Tanner had a tendency to scurry about the ship. A toolbox in hand and applying his own brand of modifications and repairs to the ship’s internal components constantly. So it really didn’t require a mathematical genius to figure out that the probability of discovery was extremely high if she did.

No, instead the escape pod would serve as a small refuge for when she needed some peace and quiet. Or just an opportunity to scratch her itch so to speak. It had several things going for it, being near the entrance of the ship it was rarely visited. Not to mention, if you were going for the escape pod, things has gotten from bad to worse. She had rather quickly managed to figure out how to open the door to it without setting off any alarms or such. In a way she considered her own temporary cabin. It had very quickly turned into a nice hideaway spot for her for whenever she sought the need to relax. She had resisted the urge to do any modifications to it. The seats could be considered second rate at best but doing anything with the escape pod might raise embarrassing questions. She really didn’t want having to explain herself as to why the escape pod suddenly looked far cozier than it had any right to be. So instead she tended to bring a couple of extra pillows and a blanket with her.

Fresh from the shower and dressed in a faded military tank top and a pair of sweatpants. Felyna lounged as best as she could on top of the uncomfortably hard leather seats that made up one side of the escape pod. Her short frame, a slight point of contention for her at times, gave her plenty of legroom in the somewhat cramped pod. Her head resting against a stack of pillows stacked up against the far wall. The sounds of a female heavy metal vocalist, backed up by a growling wookie, was coming from a pair of speakers connected to her datapad. The music filling up the void inside the pod itself. She made herself more comfortable on her makeshift bed. Enjoying the soft silken blankets which she had picked up on a sheer whim on Port Nowhere as best she could. Meanwhile, her imagination and hands began wandering.

She was lying on top of soft silken sheets on a large bed, the sheets, a dark crimson in colour. The bed surrounded by hundreds of lit candles that bathed it and her in a soft orange glow. Her hands languidly caressing her smooth light chocolate coloured skin. She was dressed in a lace bra, as black as her hair but with embroidered patterns the same jade green colour as her eyes. The cups of her bra semi transparent, showing off her dark nipples, both of them pierced with a pair of winged barbells. Her hands caress her flat and taut stomach, fingertips grazing the hem of her black and green lace thong. The dark patch of pubic hair, trimmed into a pair of crossed lightsabers, visible through the gauzy cloth on the front. Her long hair, black as obsidian and gleaming slightly in the soft light, flowed out behind her like a dark sea. On her long slender legs, she wore a pair of dark stockings. Their laced endings around her thighs connected to a black garter belt just above the curve of her hips. The black garment decorated with embroideries of stalking predators in jade green thread. Her soft lips coloured a dark purple, were curled upwards in a sultry smile as her hands continued to caress her body. Her hands cupping her breasts, fingers tweaking her erect nipples. A soft moan passing by her lips as the hard nipples rubbed up against the soft cloth. She moaned again as a finger rubbed against her pantyclad crotch, the aroused area sensitive to her gentle touch. A hand slipped underneath the hem of her underwear, fingers gently sliding across her pubic mound. The soft downy hair tickling the tips of her fingers before they disappeared underneath the dark lace. As they brushed up against her aroused clit she gasped as a shudder of bliss rolled through her whole body, her toes curling in slightly in the process. She removed the hand from underneath the thong, her fingertips glistening slightly from her juices.

From the shadows around the bed, three men suddenly stepped into the light. Their studly bodies toned and fit, with noticeable abs and strong limbs. Their features were indistinct, except for the look of obvious lust in their eyes as they looked down at her as she lay on the bed. None of them wore any clothing, and their erect members were standing out from their bodies like pillars. She licked her lips at the sight of the stiff rods that twitched slightly at her presence. The members just the right combination of girth and length that made the heat between her legs flare. Beckoning them closer with the curl of a finger she could soon feel a hand caress her thigh. The sensation of his rough and slightly calloused fingers on her smooth skin sending a ripple of goosebumps up her arms and back. That hand was quickly joined by another one that began groping one of her breasts. She could feel their hands all over her, kneading and groping everywhere with their large and rough hands. Her only response being soft moans and the occasional whimper as they brushed by her aroused crotch or tweaked her sensitive nipples. Her entire body tingled pleasantly as they sensually worshipped her body with her hands.

She slowly rose up on her knees as her three partners stopped their caressing. Rising up on their feet they presented her with their hard and vigorous members. She wrapped her hands around the shafts on either side of her, hearing a satisfactory deep groan coming from them. The last member hovered in front of her. A tantalizing pillar of throbbing flesh, crowned by a mushroomed shaped head. A drop of slightly milky precome, emerging from the slit at the top. The tip of her tongue flicked at the end of the head, eagerly lapping up the drop of fluid, enjoying its sweet taste. As her hands slowly but steadily stroked the other two shafts, she leaned closer to the unattended shaft. Her wet tongue circling the head for a moment before she wrapped her purple lips around it, a deep groan audible in response. She began slowly taking the shaft farther inside her mouth. Her tongue caressing the underside of the shaft as she began bobbing her head slowly. Closing her eyes, she hummed the tunes of some unknown song, a long groan audible from him as his member felt the vibrations. Hands stroked her hair lovingly and squeezed her breasts irregularly. Soon the bra disappeared and her breasts were exposed. Her pierced nipples standing out like a pair of small pebbles on the end of her shapely breasts. Hands groping her chest once more, fingers slightly sinking into the soft breast flesh as they kneaded them. Fingertips eagerly tweaking and pulling her nipples. Making her to moan from the back of her throat while her head continued to bob on the member in her mouth. The shaft glistening from saliva in the orange light as it slowly slid between her lips. Cheeks dimpling as she applied suction and her taste buds savouring every drop of sweet fluid when it seeped from his slit.

With a slight plop as her lips broke the seal and a gasp of air she let the first member go. The thing slick with her saliva that made it glisten like a fat candy cane in the dim light. She gave the crown a final twirl of her tongue before she moved onto the next shaft of the trio. The thing in her hand pulsed and throbbed with each tug and she could feel the heat emanating from it. The head was wet with smeared out fluids and yet more of it continued to leak from the slit. She let the crown slip between her lips and into her mouth before she gave it the same treatment as its first friend. She put a bit more vigour into her movements now, her actions creating subdued wet noises as her head bobbed. Her hands still working the other two members, her nimble fingers stroking their stiff shafts or caressing their shaved testicles. From above her she could hear their groans, the sound and their grasping hands all over her sending waves of pleasure and delight through her body.

With her hands soon occupied by two slick members she eagerly went to work on the third one, this time her head moving eagerly up and down the shaft. Her nose sometimes touching the bushy pubic hair around the base of the shaft. The air around them filled with a symphony of groans and moans alongside the sloppy noises of her handywork. Her nose filled with the smell of her arousal as well as their musty scent. All she could taste was their sweet tasting fluids mixed in with her saliva. She pulled them by their members closer towards her, her field of vision quickly filling up with their toned bodies and their throbbing members. She couldn’t help but to lick her lips at the sight of the three pieces of meat on offer in front of them. All three members were by now slick with her saliva that made the sparkle and shine in the candle light. With her hands now freed she grabbed one of the shafts. Fingers deftly curling around the warm fleshy rod. She let her wet tongue run up the length of the shaft. Collecting the precome that had run down the length of the shaft before she plopped it into her mouth once more. Her pace was fast and hungry, and she jumped between shafts quickly. Eagerly lubing them up again for what was to come. One of her hands slipped between her legs and underneath her thong to touch herself. The feeling of her fingers brushing up against her sensitive clit made her whimper slightly and she moaned as a pair of fingers slipped between her lower lips briefly.

Strands of saliva hung from the three members as her tongue and mouth worked at them hungrily. Her hands were a blur on any unattended member, sometimes one hand would rub her aroused slit briefly before resuming their work. In her green eyes there was a lustful fire raging as she worked the shafts of the three studs who obediently stood around her. Their hands caressing her breasts and backside but otherwise staying still. The members slipped deep down her yielding throat as she eagerly devoured them, tongue dancing wildly all over them to lather them up. Her breasts shone from smeared in saliva and her hands felt sticky with juices and saliva. She was beginning to taste her own juices on the shafts now, her sticky fingers smearing it all over them as they worked the members. Fingers gripping, squeezing and rubbing against sensitive parts. In her hands it felt like they swelled up, becoming thicker and longer, much to her salacious delight.

She gave each member one final lick with her tongue before she sunk back down onto the soft bed, sighing as she lay down on the soft silken sheets. Her head resting against a comfortable pillow, with her legs splayed out on either side. One of her partners sank down between her legs, a finger rubbing against her aroused sex. A gentle moan escaping her lips as the sensation rippled through her body. The other two kneeled down beside her, one of them pressing his lips against hers in a deep kiss. Their tongues eagerly dueling with each other before she broke of with a moan as the other one latched his lips around one of her nipples. Between her legs she could feel her thong being removed and exposing her aroused slit to the third one. Feeling his lips against her inner thigh, she shuddered slightly, each wandering kiss feeling like an ice cube against her hot skin. The light kisses wandered higher and higher up her inner thighs as he lovingly worshiped every part of them. Her toes curling inwards slightly in response. She moaned into the mouth that was kissing her. With her eyes closed there seemed to be hands everywhere on her, caressing seemingly every part of her body. A pair of rough and calloused hands massaging her breasts while a pair of gentler, almost feminine, hands caressed her thighs and legs.

When she felt the tongue come into contact with her aroused sex she moaned as a shock wave of bliss ran wild through her body. The tongue gently lapping at her folds, the tip of the tongue exposing her aroused clit beneath its hood. Her back arched sharply as she felt the dexterous tongue wrap itself around the nub and pulling at it. Air felt as if it was being rapidly pushed out of her lungs as she felt the almost snakelike tongue slide deep inside her. The thing eagerly lapping up her juices as the flowed from her slit. She writhed and moaned as the tongue, joined by a pair of slender fingers, began exploring every corner of her velvet canal. A long mewl escaped her lips as a fingertip rubbed against her sensitive g-spot. She felt a pair of soft lips encircle her clit as fingers gently explored her sex. Eager lips encircled her hard nipples, tongues playing with the hard nubs while hands caressed her body. Her hands guided towards stiff rods that she eagerly began working. Down between her legs she now saw that one of the studs had been replaced by a she instead. The woman’s mouth buried in between her legs, her mouth and fingers busy working her slit. But she looked up towards her with the same look of burning lust and desire as the others. She was curvaceous and attractive. A well shaped rear sticking up behind her as her tongue expertly lapped up any drop of arousal. She watched enthralled down between her breasts as she could feel the tongue move inside and around her wet folds. Fingers slipping inside to rub against sensitive areas inside her or to gently rub her clit. Each action sending waves of bliss through her body. Suddenly a body mantled over her and her vision was filled with the sight of an engorged member that she took into her mouth.

As the first climax struck her she let the member between her lips go and moaned deeply. All the while she could feel the dextrous tongue and fingers lap at her contracting slit. The tongue eagerly lapping up her juices as they flowed freely from between her legs. Meanwhile her body tensed up as the massive orgasmic wave crashed upon her shores. Her mouth forming into an o as her eyes squeezed shut and she moaned. The body still on top of her preventing her from thrashing around as the massive climax overtook her entire being. Her heels dug into the bed while her hands grabbed handfuls of the crimson silk sheets. But as quickly as it had arrived it had disappeared and her body began unwinding itself. Every part of her body tingled pleasantly. The body on top of her having disappeared at some point. Suddenly she felt a pair of soft lips press up against hers, her mouth filling with the almost strawberry-like taste of her juices as she began kissing back. The kiss a lot softer and loving than any previous one. Gentle hands caressing her skin, the touches reinvigorating her as the two sensuously made out with each other. Slender hands cupped her breasts, fingers gently tugging and tweaking them sensuously. Lightning bolts zipping through her body as her overstimulated body reacted. She felt slender fingers drag through her long hair, long nails leaving light scrape marks on the skin of her arms and back.

Her partner suddenly drew away, giving her one last soft peck on her lips before disappearing, leaving her breathless and panting on the bed. Her cheeks flushed and warm. Her skin shining slightly from the thin sheen of sweat that covered it. Between her slightly spread legs her lower lips glistened with juices. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her thighs and she felt her rear being lifted slightly off the bed. A quiver of pleasure turned into a quiet whine as she felt the tip rub against her wet folds. Looking down she could see the long and girthy member, the bulbous tip wet with her juices, rest against her mound. She nibbled on her lower lip as she looked expectantly at it, a look of pure hunger and lust in her eyes. Once again her body seemed to tingle and slow waves of pleasure rolled through her as she could feel the shaft rub up against her erect lower lips. The waves punctured by sharp electric zaps as it rubbed against her erect clit, like the lightning in the middle of a raging storm. A storm fueled by her lusts of desires raged inside her, her urge to feel that member fill her up. In the corner of her eye, she could see the others hovering near the edge of the bed. Like a pair of prowling predators waiting to pounce upon her and ravish her fully. Between her legs she could still feel the first member resting and rubbing against her. The thing repeatedly teasing and toying with her aroused sex as if it was trying to arouse her even further.

The member began sliding inside her in an almost agonisingly slow pace. She could feel almost every vein as the girthy thing slipped between her labial lips and into her velvet canal. She let out a wailing mewl as the thing sunk deeper and deeper inside her, its size the perfect fit for her lower canal. Her mind turned into a white void briefly as the shaft rubbed up against her g-spot. Hands gripping sheets tightly as her legs wrapped around his midriff, her hips gyrating slightly to make it slide into her deeper. She tossed her head from side to side while moaning as she felt the member rub against her lower walls. Her kegel muscles working hard to squeeze and knead it. The sensation of coarse pubic hair against her pelvis told her he had bottomed out in her. She lay back and enjoyed the filling sensation of his member inside her, her hips moving slightly to accustom herself. Then she began feeling the thing move in and out of her. The thrusts slow and gentle, each slow slap of his pelvis against hers creating quiet moans and whimpers from her. In the corner of her eye, she saw the others hovering silently nearby. Their members still standing proudly erect and ready, looking like a pair of prowling predators waiting to pounce and ravish her. She beckoned them towards her with a wave of her index finger, and they clambered on top of the bed on either side of her. Presenting their turgid shafts for her enjoyment once more. Their hands eagerly running over her body as if it was an unexplored sector of space. Her hands and mouth were as eager to explore and taste their shafts once more. Between her legs she could feel the thrusting shaft slowly picking up speed. Her mind being assaulted by a barrage of pleasure and carnal delight as she felt the thick shaft between her legs moving.

As time went on things turned into a blur. She could feel hands all over her body again as she made love. Calloused fingers, gentle slender ones, sharp clawed fingers that all explored her body with delicate care. She could feel soft lips kiss her breasts and nipples, tongues playing with piercings. Rough lips kissing her thighs and stomach, their ghostly after-images feeling like ice cubes against her hot skin. She felt teeth nibbling against her earlobes, gently tugging them. Mouths with fanged teeth gently scraping against the skin of her neck as if they sought to sink their teeth into her. The sensations making her shudder and sending ripples of goosebumps across her upper body. Soft and hard kisses rained upon her necks and collarbones. No part of her was left unattended seemed. Between her legs she could feel a seemingly endless combination of members thrust inside her, from long slender ones to just the right size to big thick ones. But also lips, tongues and fingers occupied her between her legs as well. Slithering long tongues that seemed to reach impossible places or soft ones that sent her soaring with their gentle touches. Her mouth and tongue worked endlessly on various different shafts, sometimes so thick it made her jaws ache as they roughly thrusted into her mouth. Her tongue also found itself buried deep within female pudenda, tasting the sweet nectar that flowed from their folds. Her tastebuds awash with their sweet tastes. She had lost count of the positions she had been making love in. On her back, on her hands and knees or sandwiched between partners. It felt as if she was doing them all. All of her holes used for her pleasure. One moment she could be riding on top of someone, her mouth eagerly working on a stiff shaft. While the next she could find all of her needy holes filled with thrusting shafts. The forbidden erotic thrill of being doubly filled making her lusts burn like a forest fire inside her. She had lost count of the number of orgasms she had gone through, her body awash in a lustful high that drove her onwards to greater heights of carnality. The air smelled of sex and her ears were filled with lusty moans and the slaps of flesh against flesh. The orgy continuing unabated for what seemed for what seemed like eternity.

Her body juddered and shook, her breasts bouncing wildly from the thrusting of her partner. She grabbed her breasts to stop them from moving as she eyed the other two studs kneeling on either side of her. Their hands working their shafts at a rapid pace. She knew and felt it was time for the finale. Between her legs the turgid shaft pounded her sex fiercely, grunting and panting heavily as his hips thrust against hers. Her own hips bucking in response as she could feel the onset of another orgasm coming towards her. Meanwhile, her eyes were locked on the two members that hovered nearby, the things throbbing with a pent-up need for release. The heads filled with blood and looking ready to explode and unload their creamy content on her. She couldn’t help but to lick her lips in anticipation as she eyed the hands flying up and down the shafts. Drips of precome visible briefly before they flew off or got smeared onto the head and shaft. Between her legs it seemed as if the thrusting shaft grew in thickness and she moaned as she was being filled up almost to the breaking point. Her body sliding back and forth on the sheets as her partner thrusted in and out like a beast.

The first sign of her climax was her throwing her head back against and moaning deeply from her throat as her back arched upwards. Causing her breasts to stand out firmly from her chest before she collapsed back down on the bed. A quiet whimper could be heard from her as she felt the member pull out from between her legs. She writhed and moaned while her limbs twitched as the muscles seized up. Her feet looking like they would bend in half as her toes curled inwards. She exhaled sharply as the climax ended, releasing the breath she had been holding in all this time. Her body seemed to carry an internal glow to it. Her arms and legs felt heavy, but they also carried a pleasant tingle to them as blood flowed back into them as she stretched sensually. A large shadow suddenly casting over her reminded her of the others. She could clearly see three thick and very hard members pointing towards her as they kneeled around her. Their hands almost a blur across them as they furiously worked the shafts. She bit her lower lip in expectation at the sight.

With a deep grunt the one in the middle came first, his member still slick with her juices. His member pulsed in his hand as the first shot of thick semen splashed across her stomach and breasts. Milky white streaks standing out against her chocolate coloured skin. The others quickly followed suit, unloading their thick creamy loads on her under a chorus of deep grunts. She shuddered as she felt the warm sticky fluids splatter onto her body. She opened her mouth and extended her tongue, a cheeky look in her eyes. The reward was almost instant as ropes of semen splashed landed around her mouth. She began licking up the sticky fluids around her mouth eagerly with the help of her tongue and fingers. Enjoying its thickness and creamy flavour, before she began collecting more of it with her fingers.

With her pants and underwear pooled around her feet Felyna’s fingers was a blur as they rapidly rubbed against her sex. The wet schlicking noises drowned by the music. Her other hand was eagerly kneading one of her breasts, fingers gently tweaking the pierced nipple. Her eyes were closed, and she breathed rapidly through her nose. Her teeth clamped down on the hem of her tank top to keep her from moaning too loudly over the music. The air in the escape pod reeked of both sex and sweat. The sheets beneath her a rumpled and stained mess by now. Her thumb rapidly tweaked her clit while her fingers began plunging in and out of her. She was close, so very close now.

With a muffled moan she finally came. A gigantic explosion of a climax tearing through her, making her entire body to tremble and shake. Her eyes squeezed shut as her back arched, letting her grip of the top go. Her moans quickly drowned out by song on her music player reaching a wailing crescendo with guitars and vocals. Her sounds turning hoarse as the air was being pushed out of her lungs. One bare heel slapping against the side of the seats as the legs shook violently, while the other drew back towards her before the muscles cramped up. The muscles in her toned stomach contracting as her body bucked on her makeshift bed. Behind her eyes all she could see was a white light. She could feel her kegel muscles contracting and flexing as the climax continued to tear through her body.

As the climax subsided Felyna collapsed backwards onto the bundle of pillows resting up against the wall. Her body felt heavy yet carried that delightful post-orgasmic tingle to it. She couldn’t resist licking her fingers clean of her juices, enjoying the slightly sweetish taste of them due to dietary habits. She sluggishly pulled her underwear back on and adjusted her tank top, her erect nipples still visibly poking through the thin cotton cloth. Ignoring the wet spot on the sheets, she languished on her makeshift bed, stretching briefly to send some blood into her cramping limbs. As if on cue the music switched to a slow ballad as she put her head down on the pillows and quickly fell asleep from fatigue. A satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
